A typical ceiling fan includes a light fixture. The design of light fixtures for use with ceiling fans has been limited to light being reflected towards the ceiling or towards the floor from light fixtures connected directly to the ceiling fan housing. Contemporary designs of light fixtures, such as track lighting, allow the consumer to direct light in a variety of directions.
Track lighting typically requires power from a ceiling junction box. A ceiling fan also typically requires power from a ceiling junction box. Before the current invention, however, ceiling fans have not been used in combination with track lighting fixtures for a variety of reasons. First, ceiling fans require substantial support and motion stabilization to support the weight of the ceiling fan as well as the forces arising when the ceiling fan is rotating. Track lighting fixtures do not provide sufficient holding strength to support and control such forces. Second, many track lighting fixtures utilize low voltage lamps which require power conversion from standard line voltages. Ceiling fans, on the other hand, utilize standard line voltages. Thus, track lighting systems do not supply sufficient voltage to power a ceiling fan.